


It's just the begining and it's totally awesome

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because what if things ended a bit different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's just the begining and it's totally awesome

He has been through a lot I mean the Nogitsune, kanimas, Berserkers, creepy old Argent, Dread doctors, Wendigos and freaking werejaguar, vampires even rogue hunters basically a lot of shit because Beacon Hills is a literal beacon to everything supernatural so yeah everything was peachy. So he learned how to fight, he had to train more than the pack but he didn’t care, he would run and do kickboxing, take personal defense classes basically anything that made him less of a klutz and potential food and no matter how much the pack bitched about his bat which was infused with mountain ash and sigils, it worked and has been for the past four years and saved their werewolves asses more than once thank you very much.

 

Big bad had left for nearly a year traveling through god knows where with his pack years ago before the dread doctors arrived but he came back. He had been really happy to see the man unfortunately he came back when Stiles was heading out to college and that was a total bummer because phone sex and skype dates could only do so much, Derek would visit him every weekend he could even during exam weeks which was nice having a furnace behind him easing the tension from his shoulders and back because he tended to hunch over for hours on his papers.

 

He had asked Stiles opinion on his new home and his new bedroom and Stiles wasn’t stupid even if Derek was more lighter and had an easiness to him he was an oblivious idiot but Stiles wasn’t going to scare him because he had know they were mates years ago, I mean he had a crush on the man for practically three years.

 

After going from Lydia Martin to Derek Hale he really thought he had some weird self hatred because going for people that were totally out of his league is one thing but Derek was different, he fell in love with who Derek was, his dry humor, how his eyebrows would quirk in amusement, when without saying anything he would bring Stiles a blanket and tea just like his mom did, he appreciated him in ways others hadn’t, always worrying about him, protecting him. How he would have these secrets laughs and gazes only directed at him.

 

At the quiet of the night he would just talk to him about anything from his favorite book to a memory he had of his family. How he acted with his pack, he had become best friends with Boyd, he would see him eyeing books for the man when they where out, how he would look for leather jackets for Erica’s weird fetish even picking nail polish for her that he thought she would like, how he would pick out sweets specifically for Isaac and even for Jackson for Christ sake, yes the royal douchebag had returned much more level headed but still. He had fallen hard for Derek and when they started dating he felt like his heart was going to burst because he never thought that this would be his life, waking up to the man he loves, coming home to him, seeing him sitting at the back porch reading a book, they were so domestic and he loved it.

 

After things stared getting serious with Derek, he had wanted to talk to Scott about where he stood in the pack but they really did surprise him and it showed how much those numskulls actually grew up, they merged into one pack, ‘The Hale McCall Pack’ ran by an Alpha and true alpha, consisted of werewolves, a hunter, werecoyote, kitsune, banshee, a zombie werewolf, whatever Danny is and a human, but he wouldn't change that for the world he loved each of them even creepy Peter.

He’s been living with Derek’s pack for a year now he had just graduated and he swears on his life he never thought he would see Derek and his father crying together because of him and hugging, thankfully, bless Kira she took a picture of them which now proudly hangs on the wall of their living room. It was weird sometimes he would just stand at the entrance mesmerized that he was alive, that they were all alive and together. He had nightmares, the first night he woke up screaming Derek was all wolfed out, he hadn’t had a nightmare in a long time but sometimes your brain likes to fuck you up, he wasn’t a pessimist but he tended to always wait for the other shoe to drop but maybe it wasn’t going to, Derek would always hug him telling him that he was safe, that their pack was safe and maybe it was.

 

So here he was cooking food for like 20 people but he didn’t care, he could see everyone playing outside like children really, literally a bunch of 23+ adults playing hide and Seek. Derek was reading on the porch _Derbear we need a porch swing I will literally die if I don’t have it, I’m not being overdramatic imagine the cuddling and the romance oh come on..,plus my mom really wanted one it was kind of her dream_ the longing in his heart for his mother wasn’t gone but now he could remember her without the sadness, the guilt and loneliness. He remembers a wonderful woman, who would sing and dance in the kitchen like he does now. He knows his mom would be proud of him and his father who started living his life by dating Melissa which he totally won the bet thank you very much, best 50 bucks he's won. He was tasting the sauce when he saw something in the corner of his eye, he paled and hurried to find Derek “Moon of my life, the reason I breath and live everyday, my one true love, the best man in the world”

 

Derek just rested the book on his lap and quirked his eyebrow “What do you want?” Stiles fake gasped, “Can’t I just compliment you because I want to? Oh fine there’s a really big spider, could you please kill it?” he whined

 

Derek rolled his eyes fondly and walked over towards the kitchen “Stiles that’s a baby spider” Stiles crossed his arm over his chest “Everything looks small compared to your body I mean your huge” he waved indignantly at him. Derek just smirked “Oh shut up sour wolf, now please the spider or no one is getting feed and I won’t make you your favorite dessert so get to it” Derek clasped his hands in a small ball making sure not to suffocate the poor thing, Stiles scoffed poor thing sure as Derek was passing by he whispered in Stiles ear “But you’re my dessert” and Stiles totally didn’t blush he didn’t “Stupid werewolves, stupid mate” he murmured

 

Derek who was releasing the spider near the porch stood rigid when he went back to Stiles he was humming and cooking like nothing had happened “what did you say?” he whispered

 

Stiles turned his head “What?” he brought up the spoon to his lips, need a bit more salt. “Y- you said m-mate” Stiles dropped the spoon to the floor, fuck this wasn’t suppose to happen and he was doing so good on keeping everything quiet making sure Derek wasn’t going to freak out but by the way he was practically a statue he failed.

 

He waved his hands all around and started pacing “Look well, okay I don’t know where to start, I’ve known for a while. Basically pushed Deaton buttons in till he admitted it to me and well I never said anything because like I didn’t want you to freak out like you’re freaking out now but like you don’t have to worry about it because I know I tend to be a handful and being werewolf married for forever might turn you off so could we just forget this” he closed his eyes because he royally fucked up, he felt warm hands cupping his face “Baby look at me” Stiles slowly opened his eyes and his heart literally broke like he literally heard Christina Perri playing in his head because the pair of eyes staring at him were filled with hope and love, it was too much “I didn’t know you knew, I was waiting because I didn’t want to tie you down, to me, to Beacon Hills, I wanted you to be free without worrying about the pack or I. I would never regret being mated to you, you’re my everything Stiles” dammit he was crying because it was too much “You’re an idiot sour wolf a big stupid idiot, who I love unfortunately” he grabbed Derek by the hips and pulled him closer for an eskimo kiss, tears were streaming down his face as he closed the distance between them till there lips touched

 

Yeah life was good.

  


End file.
